Escape From the Gilded Cage
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Written for prompt three of the GrayLucy week 2015: Family/Meet the Parents. Six months before joining Fairy Tail, the Heartfilia heiress had a tutor by the name of Gray Fullbuster.


_A/N: This was supposed to be a submission for the GrayxLucy week, but FFN was down on the third day of the festivity. Hopefully, you can still enjoy my superbly long one-shot on my favorite FT couple!_

.

.

* * *

Summary: Six months before joining Fairy Tail, the Heartfilia heiress had a tutor by the name of Gray Fullbuster.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 **Title: Escape from the Gilded Cage**

* * *

.

In one month, Lucy Heartfilia, heiress of the Heartfilia estate, would be celebrating her seventeenth birthday. It should have been a happy occasion, except it was marred by the bringing her one year closer to an arranged marriage. Ever since her mother's death, nearly a decade ago, her father hardly bothered with her. On the rare occasions that he did bother, it was to remind Lucy of her duty to the Heartfilia name. By eighteen, she needed to marry a prestigious man to bring more wealth and strength to her family. She couldn't inherit her father's estate without a husband and he was anxious to see her settled down.

Lucy balanced on the back legs of a chair with her bare feet propped up on the mahogany writing desk in her bedroom. She wiggled her toes absently while the recent layer of hot pink nail polish dried nicely. There was at least a half-hour before the dressmaker arrived for another fitting. Her father wanted to make certain Lucy had plenty of appropriate outfits for the upcoming weeklong celebration for her seventeenth, which happened to coincide with when her father needed to impress several important people for his current business proposition.

She cast her gaze towards the wardrobe closet across the room bulging with countless dresses. Lucy enjoyed looking nice, but she loathed those gowns. Those gowns created the illusion of the Heartfilia Princess and were to be worn to impress the eligible noble bachelors. Her whole life was to look pretty, act elegant, and woo a husband that pleased her father.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy turned back to the Sorcerer Magazine in her hands. She flipped to the next page and smiled as she read another in depth article about the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Oh, Mom, I wonder what you'd have to say about all this," she wondered aloud.

There was a brisk knock at her door. Lucy hurriedly slid the Sorcerer Magazine under a few fashion catalogs only a moment before the door opened.

Sharon, her governess stood in the doorway with a scowl on her severe features. "Lady Heartfilia, you should be dressed! The dressmaker will be here in ten minutes!"

"Please, Sharon, how many times must I ask you to call me Lucy?" Lucy asked. She righted her chair and rose from the desk. She smoothed her palms across the length of the denim miniskirt she wore with a lilac sleeveless blouse that fit like a glove over generous curves. "Can't I just wear this?"

"Frankly, I'm not sure how you even have such a scrap of clothing, Lady Heartfilia. You have so many nice things to wear and yet, you insist on wearing such disgraceful outfits," Sharon chided. She hurried to the wardrobe closet and pulled out one of the countless gowns Lord Heartfilia had commissioned for Lucy. Considering Sharon's plain wardrobe of a black and white uniform, she had little room to judge.

"You're welcome to them. It would be a relief from that drab uniform you insist on wearing," Lucy said, gesturing to her governess' dress.

Sharon stiffened. "While a uniform is not required, it helps to remind you that our stations are different, Lady Heartfilia. It seems you are constantly forgetting the place of your servants."

"You're an employee, not a servant," Lucy argued.

Sharon turned to Lucy sharply, her gray eyes anxious. "Please, Lucy, you know how your father is. You must act like the heiress that you are," she whispered, using the rare familiarity of Lucy's name.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered. She picked up the red silk gown the dressmaker finished the month before and draped it over her arm.

"For what?"

"For speaking to me like a real person," Lucy said. "I don't want to get anyone into trouble."

"Yet, you're willing to face trouble yourself," Sharon said. "We all know what you did for Gina."

Gina was a former maid that was caught stealing a pair of Lucy's mother's pearls. Lord Heartfilia had been ready to seek retribution in the form of twenty lashings and a possible loss of the thieving hand, but Lucy had stepped in claiming Gina had merely retrieved the pearls for her. Gina had been fired, but was otherwise unharmed. Jude Heartfilia believed Lucy and none of the other servants would dare accuse his daughter of lying. What did she have to gain protecting a thief?

"You can't wear red with your nails like that," Sharon said. She took the red gown from Lucy and shoved a shimmering white sheath at her instead.

"Ugh, the wedding dress?" Lucy complained. "No, thanks." She looked over Sharon's shoulder and picked out a pale lilac dress, the same shade as her blouse. It was in fact from the same bolt of fabric. "Help me get this on."

"You do have a good eye for fashion," the governess said as she started to help Lucy into her dress. She pointed towards the pile of fashion magazines. "You've learned a lot from those catalogues."

"You can't just trust what the dressmaker says is fashionable," Lucy said. The dressmaker, Frederick, would be visiting to go over new color schemes for dresses and to bring his sketch book of various designs. At least Lucy wouldn't have to be measured again. She hadn't changed much in the three weeks since Frederick's last visit.

As much as Lucy liked to complain, she did enjoy the fashion master's company. He had an enviable imagination and while Sharon might not have known where Lucy got her scraps of clothing, Frederick often supplied Lucy with such items at her request.

Her father gave her a generous monthly allowance. What else was she going to spend her money on? Since she wasn't allowed to leave the estate - clothes, magazines, and books were the only escape from her guided cage. Lucy's only friends were the staff of the estate and the celestial spirits she inherited from her mother.

She was in the middle of her session with Frederick when her father interrupted. Lucy looked up from the fabric samples spread over the long table in surprise. "Father, I didn't realize you were here!"

Lucy rushed towards Jude and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She hadn't seen him in three weeks.

Jude patted her upper back stiffly.

Lucy stepped back from him and smiled awkwardly. "Is everything okay?"

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Jude demanded, his eyes narrowed disdainfully at her bare feet. "Pink?"

Lucy resisted the urge to curl her toes up out of his view. "My shoes are at the table."

Jude huffed and moved past her. "Leave us," he growled impatiently at Frederick. The dressmaker cast Lucy a sympathetic look, but quickly left the room.

Jude sat down on the elegantly carved armchair at the table and stretched his long legs in front of him casually. "It occurs to me that your birthday is quickly approaching. You'll have a ball of course, and the weeklong celebration, but is there anything else you'd like? This is your last birthday before you marry and I want it to be special for my precious daughter."

Lucy let out the breath she was holding and ran towards her father. She dropped to her knees to the side of his chair and clutched his hand. "Father, there is something I would like more than anything!"

Jude arched a blond eyebrow. "More than the ice castle when you were eight? Or the flying pony when you were ten?"

"I was a child," Lucy huffed irritably. "Besides, you didn't get me either one of those." Lucy patted her father's hand before he could argue. "I want a tutor."

"You have your governess and the dressmaker. Aren't they teaching you all you need to learn?" Jude asked.

"There is more to life than running a household and looking fashionable," Lucy said. She didn't point out to her father that she often practiced mathematics with his accountant, studied botany and horticulture with the gardener, and learned the basics of cooking from the head chef. She thought about the articles she read about the Fairy Tail Guild and the stories her mother used to tell her of her adventures before she became Lady Heartfilia. "I want a mage tutor from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Absolutely not," Jude answered, brushing Lucy's hand off him and abruptly rising to his feet. "That's too dangerous."

"What's too dangerous is having an untrained Celestial Spirit Mage under your roof. Mom wasn't able to teach me enough before she died and while I understand the risk of having another Celestial Spirit Mage teach me, a regular wizard should be fine."

"Another Celestial Spirit Mage would just try to steal your Zodiac keys. They are extremely rare," Jude agreed. He rubbed his jaw and stared at Lucy, his expression softened. "Is this what you really want?"

Lucy nodded. "When I summon the spirits it makes me feel close to Mom again."

Jude laughed. "I thought you just liked letting Cancer play with your hair." He sighed when Lucy didn't join in on his mirth. "Why Fairy Tail?"

"They are an honorable guild, more interested in helping others than in turning a profit," Lucy said. She took a deep breath. "I read about them in Sorcerer's Magazine."

"I knew you weren't just reading fashion magazines," Jude murmured. He looked across the room at the grandfather clock as it chimed the half hour. "I have a meeting to attend, but I'll allow you this mage tutor. We'll give it a trial run until your birthday. I'll have my assistant advertise the position to the Fairy Tail Guild."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Gray and Loke had finished a job the day before, but Gray needed something else. His rival Natsu and Happy were out on a job and the place was a bit dull without their constant annoyance. Cana tried to interest him in a challenge for guzzling beer, Elfman wanted to arm-wrestle, and Levy offered to loan him one of the three books she was reading.

"If you're looking for something to do, you should check out this new job," Mirajane said. She held up a piece of paper. "This job just came in and only a few people have the patience required."

Gray took the paper and scanned the advertisement. It was for a tutoring position for what he assumed to be a spoiled rich girl. He whistled at the number of jewels being offered for the assignment.

"Jude Heartfilia is a very rich business man. His estate is a half-day's journey away. Master Makarov and I just received this personally from his secretary," Mirajane said. "I was going to offer the job to Levy, but since the student is probably a spoiled heiress, I think your patience and creativity will be the more useful."

"If I can put up with Natsu, I'm sure I can put up with a spoiled princess," Gray said. He grinned. "Besides, I could use the jewels."

"Great, I'll send word that you'll take the job," Mirajane said eagerly. "You should leave in the morning."

Gray read through the advertisement once more and started for the door. He'd need to get home and pack.

"What's that?" Loke asked, coming up beside him. "Got a job for us? Because, Giselle is a lady of expensive taste."

"Is that the redhead or the brunette?" Gray asked. He folded the advertisement up and stuck it in his back pants pocket.

"Jet black hair," Loke said. "The redhead is the one that likes the nature hikes and the brunette likes the opera. Giselle likes very glittery jewelry, but she certainly earns it," he said with a suggestive waggle of his fiery eyebrows. "Did I tell you about how she—."

Gray held his hand up. "Stop right there. I don't want to know the details. And sorry, this is a job for one. It's a request for a magic tutor to the daughter of Jude Heartfilia."

"Heartfilia?" Loke asked. His brow furrowed thoughtfully. "I remember a Layla Heartfilia," he said quietly. "She was a talented Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Huh. I wonder if they're related," Gray said. He pulled the paper out again and looked over the job request. Mirajane was right, he'd need to leave in the morning in order to get there on time. It was a three week assignment with a permanent position pending the job performance.

"Let me know when you get back," Loke said, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "I better get back to Giselle."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Gray was met at the train station by the Heartfilia coachman and driven to the estate. It was a certifiable castle and the grounds were broad with impressive gardens that stretched as far as the eye could see. A butler in a black and white tailored suit met Gray at the door and escorted him to meet with Jude Heartfilia.

The wealthy business man waited in his office. The walls were lined with bookcases stuffed thick with leather-bound books. A large wooden globe stood in the corner of the room on a polished bronze pedestal.

Jude scowled at Gray as the butler made the introductions, his dark blond hair was streaked with silver. "How old are you, Mr. Fullbuster?" Jude demanded impatiently.

Gray's postured stiffened and he clenched his hands into fists at his side to keep his inconvenient habit of stripping from resurfacing. "I'm eighteen, sir," Gray answered.

"That's very young," Jude muttered.

"I've been an accomplished mage for over a decade," Gray retorted, gritting his back teeth to keep his anger down. This was a well-paying client. It would do him no good to antagonize the man.

"Very well, Master Makarov sent high recommendations for you, Mr. Fullbuster. I suppose your age shouldn't matter. You'll be required at the mansion five days a week — Sunday through Thursday. You'll teach my daughter about the world of wizardry and try to discourage her from wanting to join the ruckus."

Gray frowned. "I thought your daughter was interested in learning about wizardry."

Jude waved his hand in irritation. "She's got some fantasy that she picked up from half-remembered stories her mother used to tell her when she was too young to know any better." He narrowed his eyes and stalked towards Gray. Lord Heartfilia was several inches taller than Gray. "You are absolutely not to be here on weekends."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Because I don't want any of the young heirs that pay a visit to be discouraged by seeing a young man on the premises." Jude returned to his desk and shuffled through some documents. "My accountant will settle your payment."

"Come with me, Master Fullbuster," the butler said, reappearing at Gray's elbow. He led him out of Lord Heartilia's office and into the foyer of the mansion. "Your belongings have already been placed in a room on the east wing. Lady Heartfilia is also in the east wing."

"When do I meet my student?" Gray asked. He was annoyed with the way Jude Heartfilia had dismissed him. Hopefully, the girl would be more pleasant, but he wasn't counting on it. He was, however, counting on all those jewels.

"Lucy will be delighted to meet with you," the butler said. "She's with the accountant right now."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Lucy stared out the window, as her father's accountant, Lucas, reviewed her work in the library. She wore a casual pair of flared slate gray slacks and a dark blue silk button up blouse. Since her father had been upset by her lack of shoes, she was trying extra hard to please him, and wore a pair of knee-high black boots.

Balancing numbers was easy, when you had plenty of incoming money and not too many expenses. She could only imagine the frustration of someone with lesser means trying to keep their accountants in the black with so many expenses that seemed to arise. When she learned how much her father spent on his monthly expenses, she was shocked. She knew they were well off, but it was still hard for her to fathom. No wonder her father wanted her to marry some rich guy. If he continued with his current expenditures, he'd exhaust his fortune.

There was a brisk knock at the door.

Johan, their Butler, entered with a very handsome dark-haired young man at his side. He looked about her age and was tall, though not quite as tall as her father. His dark navy blue eyes matched her shirt exactly.

"May I introduce Master Gray Fullbuster," Johan said. "Lady Heartfilia's magical tutor."

Lucy smiled and looked over at the accountant.

"Don't let me keep you from learning what you're truly interested in," Lucas said, gathering the accounting books. "I'll speak with your father about Master Fullbuster's payment. You may, of course, have the library at your disposal."

"Thank you, Lucas," Lucy said. She stood from the table and sauntered towards her new tutor, Gray Fullbuster. The dark-haired mage arched an eyebrow at her, revealing a pale scar slicing through that eyebrow. "Where's your guild mark?"

Gray grabbed the collar of his white button up shirt and yanked it to show the right side of his chest and a dark blue Fairy Tail mark. "You sure you don't want to touch it and confirm that it's not a fake?"

"A visual inspection will suffice," Lucy said with an imperious sniff. She liked this young man, but she could hear Sharon's scolding voice echoing in her mind. It was important that she let him know that they weren't of the same social status.

"Good," Gray grunted, letting go of his shirt. His cool gaze swept across the library. "Are you ready to begin your studies?"

"You may go," Lucy said, nodding her head at Johan.

The butler hesitated. "Perhaps, I should stay to supervise."

Lucy waved him off. "Non-sense. If I need him to, Cancer will come."

"Of course," Johan said with a tight smile. He left the two of them alone in the library, securing the thick oak doors behind him.

"Cancer?" Gray asked. "A celestial spirit?"

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked suspicious. In reflex, her hand brushed over the key pouch on her belt.

Gray shrugged and walked past her, exploring the library. "A guild mate of mine recognized your surname as belonging to the Celestial Spirit Mage Layla Heartfilia. Since the request was for a mage tutor, it made sense that there would be a connection."

"She was my mother. She died years ago," Lucy said quietly. She leaned against the edge of a long table in the center of the room. She wondered what sort of magic this wizard performed. She rubbed her hands over her upper arms, suddenly feeling chilled.

"Ah," Gray said. He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his slacks. "Both my parents were slain by a demon when I was young."

Lucy's heart clenched painfully in her chest for him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Gray shrugged. "Most of my friends are orphans. It doesn't mean we forget our original family, but Fairy Tail is my family now." He turned towards her and smirked. "According to Master Makarov, you were quite insistent that your tutor come from Fairy Tail."

Lucy nodded. "I've read about your guild in Sorcerer's Magazine." She studied him closely. Her father must have been upset that he was such a handsome, young man. He might distract her from her important mission of finding the perfect, rich, nobleman of a future husband. "What sort of magic do you practice?"

A sly smile spread across Gray's lips. The temperature in the room dropped substantially and suddenly a throne of ice appeared next to Gray. He sat in the chair casually. "Ice."

Lucy pushed away from the table and approached the ice throne with a sense of awe. She traced her finger tips over the arm of the ice throne, right next to Gray's wrist. "It's amazing."

Gray was watching her intently. "Ice magic is a combination of creativity and control of the element." He flicked his hand up towards her and a miniature swan appeared made of glittering ice.

"Beautiful," Lucy whispered, taking the swan. She looked over at him and realized that sometime between when he sat on his throne and gave her the swan, he'd somehow lost his shirt. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Your shirt," she squeaked.

Gray groaned and snatched up the shirt, the ice throne dissolved with a wave of his hand. "It happens all the time. My master taught me that controlling the ice was easier, if I'm cold."

Lucy nodded, but didn't point out that his excuse didn't explain his lack of clothing. "So, where do we start?"

"We have a few weeks. I thought of a rough syllabus on the train ride over. We'll discuss the origins of guilds, the different types of magic, the various laws of practicing magic." Gray began to button up his shirt, and Lucy ignored the pang of regret at seeing his sculpted chest covered. "And any other topic you might want to discuss." He flashed her a charming smile.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The guest room Gray was assigned was richly furnished with a king sized bed, silk sheets, large floor to ceiling windows, an overstuffed arm chair in the corner, a desk with a book case next to it, a generous wardrobe closet, and a cedar chest at the end of the bed. It would have been comfortable, except every night his door locked, effectively trapping him inside, only to unlock in the morning. Did they think he was going to sneak into the princess' chambers? If he wanted, a wimpy lock wasn't going to keep him away.

Gray stared up at the ceiling, restless in his bed. Lucy was exactly what he had been expecting, and yet nothing like he thought. Four days had passed since he started tutoring her. It had become obvious that her prissy attitude was a front. Her genuine joy at seeing him perform magic or at learning about the world of magic made him reassess. If anything, Gray was an observer. Ur trained him well and the lessons of his youth only became more pertinent as he grew older. It became clear that while the staff at the estate were all fond of Lucy, none were her friends. They couldn't be. It was also clear that her father made it impossible for her to have any friends.

What was he afraid of? Did Jude worry that if Lucy had a friend, another influence in her life, that she wouldn't obey him in his single-minded desire for her future?

Tomorrow would be the last day at the estate, before Gray was forced to leave for the weekend. He understood Jude's rule now. There was a very real danger of Gray and Lucy becoming friends, possibly more than friends given how pretty she was. Gray wasn't blind to her good looks - the long blond hair, the warm chocolate eyes, the very well-endowed figure that even a blind man couldn't ignore. He had no doubt that Lucy would fit in well with Fairy Tail. Except, he had no idea if she knew how to actually use her celestial spirits. He had not seen any evidence of them, other than the keys. Just because her mother was a wizard, didn't make Lucy one.

Gray angled off his bed and padded barefoot towards one of the windows. He threw back the black-out curtains and soft moonlight filled the room. It wasn't just a window, but a glass door that led to a balcony. He heard gentle, soothing music from a lyre fill the room once the sound dampening effect of the curtains was lessened.

Gray opened the door and stood on his balcony and peered to his left. The door that connected to the balcony of Lucy's room many meters away was open. The music came from there. Gray concentrate on his ice magic and created a bridge spanning the distance between their balconies.

He grabbed his boots and stuck them on before walking leisurely over the bridge. The dark blue lady curtains of Lucy's room billowed out. He stood on the balcony for a few seconds, out of sight, observing the activity within. Lucy was awake, in spite it being the middle of the night, and she wasn't alone. At her desk, a young maiden played the lyre, singing softly. Lucy in a pair of light green short shorts and a dark blue halter top sat on her bed, legs crossed lotus style, while a red-haired man with over-large glasses, and a plethora of scissors tucked into his belt stood behind her and braided her long hair.

Gray realized these weren't human, but celestial spirits.

"This book is ridiculous," an imperious voice complained. Gray turned his attention to the rocking chair in the corner of Lucy's room were a blue-haired mermaid scowled at the book in her hands. There was a half-full crystal vase of water near her feet with a single yellow rose. "No decent mermaid would give up her voice for a pair of legs just for some arrogant, human prince."

"Mooooooooove it, pipsqueak!" A huge, angry humanoid bull swept a battle axe towards Gray, but the Ice Mage dodged the attack, and fell inside Lucy's room with a nimble roll.

The dark-skinned man braiding Lucy's hair rushed at him brandishing a pair of sharp, silver scissors.

"It's okay!" Lucy shouted, hurrying towards Gray and standing protectively in front of him with her arms outstretched, giving him a nice view of her well-toned mid-drift. "This is Gray, my tutor. He's a friend."

"Well," Aquarius huffed. "If you have him, then you don't need to bother summoning me, unless your life is in danger. I'll be on a date with my boyfriend." She vanished into thin air with a slight pop.

The guy with the scissors snapped the blades impatiently. He looked towards Lucy with raised eyebrows. The girl with the lyre continued to strum her strings, her eyes closed in concentration, either oblivious to the activity around her or ignoring it.

"It's okay, Cancer," Lucy said. She clasped her hand over her zodiac spirit's shoulder. "Taurus, you can lower the axe."

Taurus snorted, but did as asked.

"I didn't realize a Celestial Spirit Mage could summon so many spirits at once," Gray said.

"Our Luuuucy is very powerful," Taurus confirmed with a smug smile.

"Shouldn't someone be bursting into this room, demanding to know about all this noise and ruckus?" Gray asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Father moved to the far wing after mother's death and the staff lives in a separate section all together. It's just you and me." She smiled at Taurus, Cancer, and Lyra. "And my celestial spirit friends."

"How did you get over here?" Taurus asked. He peered out the balcony and sucked in a breath. "Impressive."

"Does he talk?" Gray asked, gesturing towards Cancer. The spirit continued to glare at him suspiciously.

"Ebi," Cancer growled.

"He's more of an action sort of guy," Lucy explained. She held out her hand, and while Gray didn't need it, he accepted it, and let her help him stand. "You seem to have forgotten your shirt." Her dark gaze lingered on his chest.

Gray fought a grin at her obvious appreciation. "I'm just glad I remembered my pants."

Lucy released his hand, as if just realizing that she still held it, and joined Taurus on the balcony. She whistled in appreciation at the ice bridge. "How long will it stay up?"

"As long as I'm conscious," Gray said. He could build things to last indefinitely, but most things he created only lasted for a limited time. The longer such objects were in existence, the more of his power it took to maintain. He was working on separating his power from his ice objects. It was a lesson Ur had started, but didn't finish due to an untimely run in with Deliora.

"Can you show me more?"

"I'd be more than happy to," Gray said. He held his hand out to Lucy and she took it with an eager grin. He led her to the edge of the balcony, then created a staircase of ice to lead them down to the gardens just outside their rooms on the ground level.

"I don't suppose you need a supply of water," Lucy said, looking over at him, her dark eyes thoughtful.

She slipped her hand out of Gray's grip and he felt himself oddly bereft of her touch. "I can draw moisture out of the air, but having a supply of water nearby is helpful. It doesn't have to be liquid, I can work with steam and ice just as easily," Gray explained.

"Follow me, then," Lucy said. "I'll take you to the nearest fountain."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Gray stared at the shelves at the store, trying to decide what to spend his jewels on. He'd just finished his second week of three serving as Lucy's tutor. He didn't want to think that his assignment was almost over. Her talent was being wasted and he was eager to recruit her to Fairy Tail.

The idea of her being forced into an arranged marriage sickened him.

She was his friend, not just a tool to increase her father's fortune.

"You've been starring at that wall for a while," Loke said, seeming to materialize at his side.

Gray frowned. He hadn't even noticed when his friend joined him. He turned his back on the wall of magical tools. He'd already gone through the clothes section and entertainment section and hadn't been tempted to buy anything.

Gray walked down the aisle and Loke trailed alongside him in companionable silence. Gray stopped in front of a jeweler and his attention focused on a pair of dangly, red heart earrings. He purchased them immediately.

"Didn't peg you as a red, heart earrings kind of guy," Loke said with a chuckle.

"Lucy's birthday is next week," Gray answered absently.

"Your student? Did she end up being a Celestial Spirit Mage?" Loke asked in a casual tone of voice.

"I walked in once when she had three Zodiac spirits and a silver key spirit summoned all at once," Gray said. "I read up on that and realize that should have been impossible."

Loke ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "That shouldn't be possible."

"Yet, it is," Gray said. He accepted the silver wrapped package from the jeweler and tucked it in his pants pocket. "She wants me to attend her birthday celebration."

Loke's brow was furrowed in thought. He shook his head and a bright smile spread across his lips. "She's gorgeous, right? Then yes, you should go."

"Her father, my employer has banned me from being there on the weekends. He's worried I'll scare off the possible suitors," Gray said.

"He won't be your employer anymore, correct?" Loke asked. "Lucy is your friend. What's more important? The request of your friend or of a former employer?"

Gray grinned. "I know what to spend my money on." He slung his arm over Loke's shoulders. He darted his eyes to either side of them and then dropped his voice to prevent him from being overheard. "You've been around high society, right? I need a wardrobe update."

"That I can help you with!" Loke enthused with a chuckle. "Why are we whispering?"

"And you can come with me. I'm going to need a wing man," Gray continued, ignoring the question and keeping his voice low.

"I don't know," Loke hedged. "That's not really my thing."

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked. "I've been your wingman at at least two such parties. You owe me."

"I don't like Celestial Spirit Mages," Loke grumbled.

"Hey, you're my best friend and this girl - she could be _the_ one," Gray said with a longing sigh.

Loke snorted. "The one to help you lose the V-card." He shrugged out from under Gray's arm and led them towards the tailor. "Come along. I'll help you."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"I wanted to test your memory on some of the details we went over at the beginning of our lessons," Gray said. He shifted his weight uncomfortably in the chair he sat upon inside the Heartfilia library. Sitting still had never been one of his strong points.

"A pop quiz?" Lucy asked, arching a golden eyebrow. She leaned an elbow on the table and propped her chin on her palm. "I'm ready to impress you with my knowledge."

"Give me a summary about what you know in regards to the guilds in Ishgar," Gray said. "You can use Fairy Tail as a basis."

"There are five-hundred legal guilds in Ishgar. Fairy Tail is in Magnolia Fiore. There are different levels of mages in the guild ranging from novices up to S-ranked. You," she said, pointing towards Gray, "are currently A-ranked."

"Very good," Gray murmured. "What else?"

"You cannot perform jobs using magic unless you are part of a guild. At least, you can't do jobs legally. There are a few dark guilds and it is the purpose of the Magic Council to police the magic in Ishgar," Lucy continued. She tugged the end of a lock of her golden hair. "So, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure," Gray answered.

"Did you decide whether or not you'll be at my party?" Lucy asked. "We'll have the entire northern wing dedicated to the lodging of various guests. You can keep your current quarters. It seems ridiculous to lodge you some place else when you're already established here."

Gray reached across the table, closed his hand over hers and pulled her hand gently away from her hair. "I want to, Lucy. Your father was quite clear about me not being here on the weekends, and technically my job assignment as your tutor will be over in two days."

Lucy clasped her hand over his. "I'm not just a job to you, am I, Gray?"

"Of course not!" Gray snorted. His gaze settled on their joined hands and he swallowed nervously, glad his hand was held so that he wasn't able to start shedding articles of clothing. "I don't want to leave you alone to fend off all those noblemen sniffing around at you, trying to decide whether or not to snatch you up for a wife. You should be enjoying life! You should be spending time with your friends for your birthday."

Lucy smiled sadly, squeezing his hand in hers. "There will be a few other girls around my age, but they don't like me. To them, I'm simply competition. To the men, I'm a means to an end. Other than my Celestial Spirits, you're my only friend, Gray." She looked up and met his eyes, loneliness extinguishing the light he so often saw in their depths. "The staff tolerate me and are as friendly as their station allows them, but I know they do not consider me their friend."

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and started to trail down her pale cheek.

Gray reached across with his free hand and brushed it aside with his thumb. "It would be easier if you made sure I had a formal invitation. However, I would storm these castle walls for you, my princess."

Lucy sniffed and closed her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"I would face any tyrant or dragon for you, Lucy," Gray promised.

Lucy nodded and smiled at him softly. "I'll let Johan know that you'll be staying past the duties of your tutorial role to me, as my personal guest and bodyguard, for the rest of the week."

"Bodyguard?" Gray asked.

"My father won't be fooled," Lucy said. "However, he's not the only one with money. I will hire you as my body guard for the duration of my birthday celebration."

"I couldn't charge you, Lucy," Gray said. He looked down to where she still held his hand. He was in no hurry to lose the contact between them.

Lucy frowned. "I understand contracts better than most people," she said. "To be a Celestial Spirit Mage, you have to form contracts with the spirits. Contracts are binding and even my father wouldn't risk breaking one. There's a sort of magic created in a promise, especially one committed to paper."

"Very well," Gray agreed. "But I will only accept one jewel from you."

"One jewel?" Lucy asked. She nodded. "Very well. I'll write up the contract after our lesson today."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Gray tugged on his suit nervously. Lucy's dressmaker, Frederick, had a twin brother named Francis. Francis was an expert tailor and had fitted Gray for a few suits to wear for Lucy's birthday celebration. Gray had been against it. He and Loke had picked out some decent clothes, but Lucy had insisted, and she wouldn't let him pay for it.

Jude Heartfilia had been royally pissed off when he learned that Lucy had hired him to stay on as her bodyguard. She explained that her Celestial Spirits were too intimidating for the noblemen interested in courting her. Gray, however, was her own age and thereby harmless in the opinion of the much older men that were eyeing her with interest.

Gray had just filled a couple of glasses with punch and was starting back on his way to Lucy's side. He'd been unhappy about leaving her open to the pirañas of high society, but it was important that she mingle with the nobles, or risk her father's wrathful displeasure.

By the time Gray made it to within a couple of meters of Lucy's side, she abruptly dismissed herself from the latest over-eager nobleman, grabbed Gray by the arm, and hauled him into the courtyard. It took all of Gray's coordination not to spill their drinks along the way. Lucy led them to a water fountain with a mermaid statue in the center that held an uncanny resemblance to Lucy's Celestial Spirit.

"Mom had a thing for fountains. She had the one in the gardens made for her first anniversary and this one was commissioned for Aquarius shortly before she died," Lucy said. "The only time I have seen Aquarius smile was when she saw this fountain. Mom taught me how to summon her from the body of water in this area."

"It's a lovely work of art," Gray said.

Lucy turned towards him. "I have your jewel for you."

"My jewel?" Gray asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your payment for this job," Lucy explained. "I should wait to give it to you, but I just can't stand it!" She opened the little rhinestone clutch she carried and pulled out a dark blue velvet pouch. She held it out to him. "Open it."

Gray accepted the pouch and pulled open the drawstring closing it up. He dumped the contents into the palm of his hand and sucked in an awed breath at the sight. It was a silver necklace with a charm of a sword in the shape of a cross on it. "It's amazing." He could tell it was also expensive and he'd never owned anything worth quite so much before.

"Did I tell you how my parents met?" Lucy took the necklace from his hand and secured it around his neck with a satisfied smile.

"No, you haven't," Gray said. He was curious. Lucy obviously idolized her mother and frankly, Layla sounded awesome. Considering what a prude Jude was, it was hard to fathom the two hooking up.

"They met at the Lucky Guild, that's the reason they named me Lucy actually." She looked away from him and stared at the fountain. "My parents married for love and yet my father wants me to marry for money and power."

"It's true that you're your father's daughter," Gray said carefully. The necklace felt cool against his chest where it was hidden under his shirt. It also felt very right. "However, this is your life. If your parents were a love match, why should you deserve anything less?"

"I've seen my father's accounts. He cannot keep his current lifestyle if I don't find a way to bring in a substantial amount of money," Lucy said.

"Money isn't everything," Gray said in annoyance. His parents had also been a love match — Silver and Mika Fullbuster had an intense love, but they'd never been rich. Still, even with their meager finances, they'd been quiet happy. "He needs to learn to spend within his reasons, like everyone else." He reached for Lucy's hand nearest to him and entwined their fingers together. With his other hand he slipped his fingers through her silky, golden hair, cupping the back of her head gently. He leaned towards her, closing the distance. Lucy's eyes fluttered closed and Gray kissed her.

He kissed her hesitantly at first, but deepened the kiss when she sighed happily.

Gray pulled back when he started to become dizzy and pressed his forehead against hers. They looked each other into the eyes. "When you're ready, leave this place and come to Fairy Tail. You don't need me to rescue you. You have loyal friends in your Celestial Spirits and I have no doubt you can escape this gilded prison whenever you're ready."

"There's nothing I want more than to join Fairy Tail," Lucy said. She reached her hand up and threaded it through his unruly, dark hair. "Well, maybe one thing more," she whispered, a teasing smile gracing her lips.

There was a very unhappy clearing of a throat behind them.

Lucy and Gray turned around as one to face Jude Heartfilia, his face red in anger. "Have you come into my home to snatch away the heiress of this estate?" His blazing eyes focused on Gray.

"Father, I invited him. He's here not only as my guest and friend, but also to serve as my bodyguard," Lucy said. She stood up, standing between Gray and her father.

Gray slowly stood up behind her, not wanting her to face her father alone.

"Did you? So, you kiss all the hired help them?" Jude demanded. "Our house is full of esteemed guests that have traveled great distances to meet my only daughter, and I find you out here in the gardens — making a fool of yourself with some nobody wizard!"

"I already told you, he's my friend," Lucy said, her voice very quiet and unnervingly calm. The threat that Gray could clearly hear within her tone, sailed right over her father's head.

Behind them, Gray heard the distinct sound of three pops. Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer were all summoned into their world. Whether Lucy summoned them or if they sensed her distress, he didn't know, but they were there and Jude's pupils constricted in fear at the sight of them.

"Jude," Aquarius chided. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're offering your daughter as a tasty morsel to whatever rich man might snatch her up. Why don't you balance your own books and stop spending so frivolously? Then perhaps you could let her live her own life."

"You stay out of this," Jude said. "It's none of your business. Lucy is my daughter."

"Lucy is Layla's daughter and therefore she is my business," Aquarius argued. Taurus snorted impatiently and stamped his feet. Cancer snapped his scissors eagerly.

"Everyone, calm down," Lucy said, holding her hands out in a gesture of peace between her father and her Zodiacs. "Gray and I were about to go back inside anyway where we'll impress everyone with our skills at ballroom dancing."

"You are to dance with some of the noblemen that have come so far to see you," Jude reminded her.

"It's Luuuuucy's birthday. She can dance with whomever she wants," Taurus argued. "And if she wants the pipsqueak, she'll have the pipsqueak."

"Dismiss your servants, Lucy," Jude warned.

"They aren't servants. They are my friends," Lucy protested angrily. She turned to Gray. "Take me to my quarters and barricade the door."

Gray didn't waste another moment wondering what she meant. He created an ice slide and quickly moved them from the fountain up and around the estate until he landed them on her balcony. He placed an ice barrier over the door to her rooms from the hallway, freezing it inside a block of ice. The slide outside of her balcony collapsed into cold mist in the air.

Lucy sat heavily on her bed and giggled nervously. "I really told him, didn't I?"

"That was very brave of you," Gray said. He sat next to her. "What do you plan to do now?"

Lucy turned towards him, tears streaming down her cheeks and she shook her head. "I have no idea."

Gray wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close against him. He murmured reassuring nonsensical noises in her ear while rubbing his palm up and down her back. Eventually, she calmed and he simply held her.

"I can't leave, not yet," Lucy said. "I know he's devastated because he lost Mom. Maybe he thinks if I marry in some business alliance, it would be less painful if I lost my spouse."

"That's stupid," Gray said. "I may not remember too much about my parents, but I remember that they loved each other. Do you want your kids to think you only married someone to increase the family fortune? Or do you want them to know you married someone you love?"

"I'm only seventeen. I don't want to think about marriage or kids at all any time soon!" Lucy cried out in frustration. She pushed against Gray and then laid back on her bed, staring up at her canopy.

Gray watched her for a moment. "I'll be right back." He formed another bridge between their rooms and hurried to collect the silver package he got for her. He returned within a couple of minutes and held the little box out to her.

Lucy sat up and stared down at the box for a few moments as if it might bite her. "Please, tell me you aren't proposing to me."

Gray wasn't sure if she was joking or serious. He hoped the former. "Just open it," he said, his tone slightly impatient.

Lucy took the package and carefully opened it, taking extra care with the wrapping paper. She gasped at the sight of the red, heart earrings. She took them out, balancing them on her fingertips. "They're lovely."

"Let me help," Gray said. He took the earrings from her and fastened them to her earlobes. He eyed her critically. "Perfect."

"They are," Lucy said, reaching up and gently lifting the right earring.

Gray didn't bother to correct her, but he hadn't been talking about the earrings.

Lucy sighed. "If I were to leave tonight, Father would assume this was all a flight of fancy. He'd think I was some lovesick fool that followed after the first cute boy that showed me any interest."

Gray hadn't ever really thought of himself as cute, but he didn't mind so much Lucy thinking of him that way. "So what do you intend to do?"

"Maybe in a few months," Lucy decided. "I still have plenty to learn and I need to help him. I know some of this is him grieving over Mom. He wants to make sure my future is secure, in case anything happens to him." She smiled sadly. "He's a hard man, but we do love each other."

"What about all the noblemen?" Gray asked.

Lucy grinned. "Oh, I think those noblemen and women will be making a hasty retreat with Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer on the loose. Don't you?"

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"What is wrong with you? Are you still moping around?" Loke asked in frustration. He sat across from Gray at the table in the Fariy Tail guild hall's dining area. "It's been five months since you heard from her. There are so many lovely ladies waiting to get to know the great Gray Fullbuster and you're denying them all the pleasure!" Loke sighed in exaggeration. "I've had to make the sacrifice of entertaining them all myself."

Gray ignored Loke's banter, like he usually did. Absently, he reached up and clutched the sword-cross necklace that hung against his chest.

"Well, I think Natsu will be back soon. At least that will liven things up around here," Loke grumbled. The main door to the guild hall opened and Natsu's voice drifted inside. "Speaking of the dragon-slayer…," he trailed off, his eyes widening in shock behind his glasses at the young woman walking alongside Natsu and Happy. "Dibs."

"Sorry, but, I claimed her first," Gray said, a slow smile curving his lips.

Bright red heart earrings dangled from the buxom blond's ears. "That's her?" Loke whispered.

"Yeah, that's her," Gray murmured. He met Lucy's gaze and time stood still.

Then Lucy was running towards him.

Gray met her halfway down the aisle, caught her in his arms, and swung her in a full circle while hugging her tight. He briefly caught the stunned expression on Natsu's face, but he couldn't care less about his rival at that moment.

"You're here," Gray said. He set Lucy back on her feet, but he kept his arms circled around her waist, his hands rested lightly on her curvaceous hips. He wasn't ready to let her go — not now and not ever.

Lucy nodded. "I'm no longer in the gilded cage. I want to join Fairy Tail and use my magical skills to help others." She smiled shyly. "I wanted to be with my friend."

"You'll be making plenty of friends here," Gray promised her. "Just try not to forget about me."

Lucy braced her hands on his shoulders and stood so that her lips brushed against the shell of his ear. "I'll never forget about my first friend or my first love," she whispered.

If Gray had any say in the matter — he'd make sure he was also her only and true love. "Let's take you to see Master Makarov," he said, taking her hand in his and leading her away from a stunned Natsu. "Have you thought about where you'll be getting your guild mark?"

"Hey!" Natsu shouted. "Lucy is my teammate! Where do you think you're taking her?"

"I've never had two men fight over me before," Lucy whispered teasingly in Gray's ear.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it happens a lot," Gray said in an irritated tone. He caught Loke slipping out of the guild hall. He'd have to ask his friend about his behavior later.

"You should know, I'm only interested in one guy though," Lucy said.

Gray squeezed Lucy's hand and smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

.

.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
